runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Edward "Eddie" Magikson
About Eddie Magikson When Eddie was a baby, his parents were traveling over Asia on a plane, Eddie was on board too, and the plane entered a vicious thunder storm. The plane got damaged and crashed, Eddie was the only living survivor. Eddie was taken to a Shaolin Martial arts temple in deep Asia. He got an education while doing so, and became fluent in Chinese, English, and Mandarin. When he got older he decided to become an archeologist, which he was sucesfull in doing so. During his first expedition he got lost, and ended up taking a 10 foot fall down in what seemed to be a trap. Sore, he tried to make his way out, only to find an enchanted sword, Behind the sword where some drawings of other items, they seemed to be worshiped by tribes. Eddie picked it up, words were scribed in to it "the wielder of this sword must protect this sword from all evil". The lettering would be readable to any one, and would be translated in to their own language. Eddie looked at the other items and sought to collect them all, each getting harder to find, they would be scattered around the world. He eventually found armor, Magic Dragon Hide armor that would grow on the wearer and surround him with tough dragon armor. Then he found boots. These boots allowed the wearer to move at facinating speeds, allow the wearer to run in air, on water, and even on walls. After watching the news of Ardounge, he sought out to use these weapons and equipment for good. Eventually he moved to the White City, Falador. Current History Previous Chapters: 'Eddie encountered a magic user, and for some time went around stopping crime, enough to get the name Magic Fist. '''Chapter 6: '''Due to the lack of heroes, Eddie is considering putting his archeological duties aside and become a full fledged hero. While hearing about the incoming alien invasion, Eddie was recruited by Ace Drechsel to combat Lucious in space. Personality and Traits Edward some times is unshaved, has blackish hair and green eyes. He is pretty clever and smart, he opposes evil doers, especially large threats, and loves collecting relics and especially magic items, as they make his job a lot easier, finding other magic items or just taking down crook. He measures at 6'0 and weighs 185 lbs. Skills '''Expert Martial Artist: '''Throughout his life he trained in shaolin marital arts, and western boxing. He spends his days daily practicing his H2H, meditating, stretching, exercising, to maintain him in peak form. '''Weapons Proficiency: '''Being in a shaolin temple also helped him be an expert in several blades weapons, dual daggers, daggers, dual swords, swords, and staffs, etc. '''Triolingual: '''Edward is fluent in english, chinese, and mandarin. His language skills will increase, as the artifacts are placed in different places in the world, hes learning spanish at the moment. '''Expert Archeologist: '''these magial artifacts are extremely hard to rare, only a few skilled archeologists may find them, if they make it through the traps first. ' Expert Acrobat: 'He can perform various acrobatic moves, such as backflips, high jumps, etc. He uses his acrobatics to dodge and get around. '''Escape Artistry: '''Because it is hard to get through traps that the place holds(housing the magical item), Edward got in to escape artistry and is good at it, this comes from prior knowledge but takes classes as well. '''Trained Parkourist: '''Eddie is training in the art of parkour, and is getting skilled with it fast, due to his mentality and body. 'Abilities: Athletic body: *'Strength: '''He can overhead twice his body weight, which would be 370 lbs. This allows Eddie to brake bricks and slabs with ease. Eddie could kick down wooden doors enforced with locks with ease, and capable of throwing a man through a brick wall. *'Speed: He can run at 20mph. *'Durability: '''His durability grants him ability to take hits an ordinary human would crumble to the ground. This is not superhuman however. *'Reflexes: 'allows him to dodge ordinary human punches with ease, and fast human punches as well. To a certain degree, "slow" superhumans may not land some shots on him. *'Agility: 'He can travel through obsticles with his combined acrobatic skill and learning parkour skills. 'Powers Via Item: ' Edward does not have any powers... but he gains abilities through wielding these magical items. 'Sword Of Fire ''' The sword is crafted out of pure Zentoanium, it can be ignited in flames hotter than lava. Zentoanium is great for extreme temperatures and energy, but in prolonged time the blade will start to melt. It can absorb other fires aswell, the fire on the blade is hard to extinguish with normal ways and can even burn out other fires. *'Stage 1: '''Currently. *'Stage 2: 'stage 2 makes the sword a little bit harder to put out by normal means(ex:gushes of water), and can be exposed to the fire longer. *'Stage 3: The sword cannot be put out by any water, and can sustain being submerged in water for a limited amount of time. The sword can generate and manipulate fire at this point. *'Stage 4:' 'Magic Dragon Armor.' The armor starts as a torso piece, but once put on it will grow to fit the wearer and completely cover him in tough armor. The armor is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and fire. It is invulnerable to small caliber bullets and can take on a grenade to the face without a scratch. It however still has it faults and can be damaged. If damaged, the armor will repair itself within a day, depending on the injuries. *'Stage 1: '''The suit can survive a grenade at point blank with minimal injury, and 9mm without penetration. It can dampen the blows of low superhuman strength greatly, and dampen the impact of 50 foot falls with ease. If any damage occurs to the suit, it can heal within numerous days(depending on the damadge) *'Stage 2: Any damaged can be healed within a couple of days(depending on damage) armor is not any stronger, but grants the user Peak Human stats. *'Stage 3: '''The armor is very resilient, capable of stopping most convential weaponry. Protecting Eddie from hits from super human, large falls, low and high temperatures, energy attacks, etc. It also gives Eddie enhanced strength, *'Stage: 4 'Flying boots of Flying' These boots are made out of a tough metal and protected by a magic veil and grant durability against falls(by landing on feet). The boots grant flowmotion, and great speed and dexterity. *'Stage 1: '''Allows wearer to run up to 35mph. *'Stage 2:' *'Stage 3: Allows the wearer to run an excess of 100mph on land and in the air, as well as prolonged boosted flight. *'''Stage 4: 'Magic Gaunlet' A silver glove on the left hand that pulses in green energy. It allows Eddie to create and manipulate magic. *'Stage 1: '''Allows the wearer to do basic magic spells *'Stage 3: '''Allows the wearer to use and manipulate complicated spells, such as certain creations, curses, portals/teleportation, energy blasts, etc.